Cloud computing has increased in popularity in recent years as more applications and data services are being managed remotely on a server rather than locally on a client. For example, when a user wishes to create a document, a suitable application running on the server displays the document created by the user on the client web browser. Memory is allocated on a client device to display application data on a screen, but calculations are carried out by one or more remote computers on a network. Moreover, files may be stored remotely on cloud servers, including files that may contain sensitive or personal data.